For Better or for worse
by JuliaJoyBell
Summary: Murdoch Mysteries Fanfiction. One-Shot Translation from Pour le meilleur et pour le pire write in february 2014
1. Chapter 1

« F**or Better or for worse** » Translation from « Pour le peilleur et pour le pire » write in february 2014

_**For better or for worse**_

Julia R.

Romance / Drama

Julia Ogden and William Murdoch

One-shot

In this story Mr Ogden isn't dead…

I own nothing, all comes to Murdoch Mysteries cast, writers, crew, etc….

* * *

The young woman was focus on her work since a long time ago. She had much to do this past days and she was at the asylum most of the time.

Once again the sun shone and his rays warmed Toronto which wake up from a long and endless winter. April looks like bright.

She sighed, looking outside. Spring was her favourite time of the year, and this spring, she will love it, she knew it.

She was lost in her mind since several minutes, so when the door slapped behind her, she jumped, leaving her penholder fall on her desk, with a large dark spot on the paper.

- Hello sister, crooner this voice that she knew very well.

Julia turned and gave her a dark but warm glance as she stood in the room, smiling.

-Ruby, whishpered Julia standing, I thought that you will come next week.

-Are you kidding? I will not miss this.

-This? Julia said rising an eyebrown.

-Yes, flowers, dinner, invitations, the cake, the photographer, the dress and…Oh my God, she is magnificent !

Ruby took Julia's left hand violently to watch her ring at her finger.

-You already saw it, murmured Julia, it was the same as four years ago.

-Four already? Well, at last he proposed you.

They share a glance and Julia sighed deeply before hug her.

-I am glad that you are here Ruby, but I warned you, we don't want a big mariage.

-It will be exceptional.

They broke and Docteur Ogden shook her head slowly.

-Oh Ruby, you will never change, let's get lunch.

-Yes, I am straving and I have so much to talk to you. We could visit William too, I can't wait to congratulate him.

-He works on an important investigation this past days, don't go importune him.

-I hope that you will introduce him to father.

-Well I…

-I manage this, this week-end. You have nothing to say. I am so exciting and happy for you both.

Julia did n't have time to answer as her young sister took her hand and made her leave the office quiclky, laughing.

* * *

The night was fall since a time ago when the young woman walked on the station four to go at Detective Murdoch's office. She greets men on her way and made two knocks at the close door.

-Yes? Said the voice of the man that she loved.

She opened the door and entered, smiling. When she crossed his gaze, he did the same before jump of his chair and came towards her quickly.

-Julia, what do I owe the honor of this visit?

- Three days William, it has been three days that we hadn't meet.

-Ruby is here to be with you since two days. She knows how occupy your days.

He saw the young woman give him a dark look and he grab her at her wrist to take her agaisnt him.

-I miss you, he wishpered in her ear.

-Well, that's better Detective, answered Julia laughing softly, I miss you too.

He placed a kiss in her hairs and he looked deeply in her eyes.

-Are you alright? You look tired, he wishpered caressing her cheek.

-I am, and it will not goes better. I have many work to do and with Ruby…

William smiled at her tenderly and took her hand to lead her at the arm chair where she sat before speak again.

-She told me to give you this, giving him the files that she took with her, there are pictures of flowers, suits for the groom and witness, several cakes and adress for the photograph.

-And this is because? Grumbled William turning pages sitting on the botthom of his desk.

-Because of our wedding William.

-Well I though that it was because of our wedding but why give it this to me? This is the fiancée who…

-Please William, she cutted, help me, choose what you want, draws lots if you want but help me. Ruby is so involve by this wedding that she wants to invit the half of the city as we just want…

-…We want a small wedding with ours.

-You could have a goat as a witness, sighed Julia, and I am like you.

-Well, the goat could be eat your bouquet, said William laughing.

Julia was silent for a time before laugh softly, looking her hands on her knees. William slipped his hand between hers and put the files on the desk. He leaned to her, holding her chin with his other hand as he cross her gaze.

-Julia, he said against her lips, we agreed to have a humble weeding, with our closest friends and your family. Flowers, cakes, suits, that's not the matter to me, all I need is you.

-What is your idea? Run away as we can do it?

-No, I ask you to let Ruby manage all of this. Let her does and don't care of nothing. You deserve a wonderful wedding and if your sister want organized it, that she does. I want you to be happy.

-You know that I don't need a wonderful wedding to be happy.

-I know, sighed William on her lips before kissed them, but this day will be more marvelous.

-Time will be long during two weeks, whispered Julia without opens her eyes, I can't wait to asleep in your arms.

-You can comes visite me here, I always liked very much that you come to see me at the station.

-Really? Said the young woman with a teasing smile looking deeply in his eyes.

He didn't answer her and became closer to kiss softly her lips once again, caressing her skin. They smile again and one second after, they kissed deeper, tasting each other tongue.

-Detective we…ooh sorry, said George in the doorway.

The couple broke away and looked at him.

-Good evening, Constable Crabtree, said Julia.

-Good evening Doctor, I…I am sorry to interrupt you but…Sir, we need you.

-I come George.

-This is an emergency we…

-Give me one minute, ordered William.

George noded and left as the Detective sighed deeply. Julia watched at him closely and she placed her hand on his neck to caressing him tenderly.

-Go ahead, she said, and take care of you.

-I will, he wispered before kiss her one more time and leave her embrace.

-Oh William, I forget…my father he, well, he wish to meet you for dinner, sunday.

-Oooh, murmured William.

-Don't worry, said julia standing to place her hands on his belt, everything will be alright. He want to be sure that you deserve his daughter.

William pulled a face more and Julia laughed. She putted her lips against his ear and wishpered in.

-Whatever could happens, even if he is not agreed, we could runaway and get married in a middle of goats. But I will become your wife William, I promise you.

She placed a kiss on his neck and receded from him to smile. He did the same and kissed her before heard Brakenreid's voice outside of the office.

-MURDOCH !

Immediatly, he left Julia's arms, taking his hat on his way , giving her a last glance before leave quickly the room. She laughed softly and took the file that she brought with her, then, with a light step, she left the station number four.

* * *

The young man couldn't stop to look trought the small carriage's window. He didn't remember since when he was so anxious. At every step, he felt the nausea become worse. He closed his eyes, trying to relax, to take a deep breath, but nothing worked, he was terrify. He felt a hand caress his lap and take his fingers, holding them with strengh. He opened his eyes and looked at the one who was sat next to him, smiling softly.

-Be yourself and everything will be alright William.

-Well, myself, it is the problem Julia. I am only me, a Detective from Toronto Constabulary, I will never become Inspector, I don't come from a rich family. My father is a drunk and my mother dead as I was a child, I…

Julia cutted him by place her finger on his lips before speak tenderly.

-You are the man that I love William. You are smart, brave, loving, gentle, understanding, caring and you are a perfect gentleman. I know that to my father you should been a son from a banker or a wealthy businessman, he would have preferred you to be a lawyer, judge, teacher or Doctor. But you are a Detective, you protect this city, you save lives, you do justice and even though you do not have much money, it is not important to me and it should not be my father neither . I've never been happy with Darcy but every second I spend with you fills me with happiness.

-So I have to show to your father how much I love you, nothing more?

-Yes, nodded Julia softly.

William smiled and caressed softly her lips with his inch.

-So, I am not affraid, he sighed against her skin, because I love you infinitely, my love, he said before kiss her.

-My love? Wondered Julia at the end of the kiss.

-I think that you have to used it.

-And I will gladly, she answered before kiss him too.

When the carr iage stoped, William's heart stoped too during a second. Then Julia's fingers closed stronger around his. And when he rang the bell, and that the door opened on a plump woman, all his fear flew . Because even if he was afraid to come face to Mr. Ogden that evening, he knew that nothing and no one, not even this powerful man, not rob him of the woman he loved, the one who would become his wife six days later.

* * *

So , the dinner was in a quiet quite relative. William and were placed at the end of table and Ruby and Julia, facing, each other. Julia remained silent most of the time, giving tender glances to her fiance and others to his father. Sometimes she calmed the ardor of her sister by stealth kicks under the table. William had witnessed in spite of himself as one, particularly violently, ending in his tibia, as he fail to do choke a potato.

-Oooh and father, you have to know that William is a brilliant inventor, Ruby was hoarse, he always has wonderful ideas. William, tell him everything you create. Once he even ...

-Ruby, cutted Julia with aggravation, please, William is quite able to speak by himself, you are not his…

-An inventor, cutted with a safe and calm voice the father of two young women, well tell me Detective, what are you creat? I'll be curious to hear it from your mouth and not of Ruby's, who is apparently about to rent a cult to you.

At this moment they all looked at the man on the end of the table who felt a breath leave him. He was not complaining for one second that Ruby speaks in his place, on the contrary, because despite all interviews he conducted in his life, the worst of all was when he was asked by the father of his fiancée. He could see in his blue eyes a little twinkle in those he saw when Julia was about to explode. And he did not know when Mr. Ogden would be capable of.

-I do it during my time off Sir, he said shyly, as to help me to solve cases.

-You have to know that you will not have time off when you are married. A wife ask time, vigour, as…a lifestyle. Can you satisfy the needed of your future wife?

- I will do my best as she never misses anything.

-This does not, however, guarantee me that this will be the case.

-Father, please, sighed Julia, I have enough to…

-This in man duty to take care of his wife and his family Julia, how many time must I say it to you? You lived alone a long time and I have to admit that Darcy has left you a small fortune in addition of your mother's but it is out of the question that you support your husband. Am I clear?

Julia looked at the ceiling without answer as he looked deeply in William's. Then, after a brief clearing of the throat and another bite, he spoke again.

- Do you want children William? He asked.

William looked at his fiancée who wanted not cross his gaze. He took her hand on the table and entewined their fingers.

-I wish to have a family with your daughter, he said soflty crossing Julia's eyes, and I don't know if we will have children, but if God give me this right, I coulnd't imagine any other mother to them than Julia. I will not ask her to stay at our home to rise them, she could work if she want to, because she is a wonderful Doctor.

-God. Hum, what religion are you?

- Catholic.

-Church - goer?

-I go to the Church every sunday if I am not too busy at work. And if Julia would like to come with me, she can, if not, I not force her. She is too smart to make her own choices.

-Smart, hum, yes she is…but stubborn too.

-I have noticed it severals times indeed, answered William laughing softly as Julia gave him a dark look.

The silent fall and some seconds after, he sighed.

-Julia, Ruby, let us alone, I need to speak with my futur son in private.

The women noded and stood. When she left the room, Julia gave a large smile to William, who answered at the same way to her, before she closed the door behind her. Mr. Ogden stood too as William.

-Come with me, he wishpered before leave the room to enter in a little office next to.

He used whiskey, holding a glass to William who took as a courtesy. Then after a few seconds spent in absolute silence, the conversation turned again to the young woman, for long, interminable minutes, but the minutes that William found much less strained than those spent in the dining room a bit earlier in the evening.

-You do not drink your glass? He asked after a long silence.

-I don't, sir, answered William.

-Because of your religion?

-My father was…he is an alcoholic and I saw him so often drunk in my childhood. I don't want to become a man like him.

-So you bannished alcohol from your life, this is radical.

-I drink a glass of wine sometimes, for some great event.

-And this evening is not one to you?

William didn't answered and he briefly clear his throat to speak again when two knocks were given at the door.

-Yes?

-Sir, said the old and pulmp woman who opened the door earlier in that evening, I am sorry to interrupt you but there is a man at the telephone who ask to speak to Detective Murdoch. He said that it is a emergency.

William looked at and he nodded.

-It should be the station, I have to answer.

-Go ahead.

William stood and placed the glass on the desk before leave the room quickly with the woman and walked to the telephone in the corridor. After one last look, he took it.

-Detective Murdoch.

_-Sir, it is George, we have something new about the hold-up at the jewelery and you told me to call you here if it is._

-I am coming George.

_-Well Sir._

Then he hang up. He only did some steps before being in front of Julia who cames slowly to him.

-I have to go to the station, he said.

-I understand, Julia answered putting her arms around her neck, don't take risks, please.

-As always, William answered holding her, I will apologies to your father and I will go.

-Yes, don't makes them wait.

He came closer to her and kissed her tenderly for a time.

-I had a great evening Julia.

-Me too William.

-I will call you tomorrow and we could lunch together.

-This is a good idea Detective.

He smiled again and kissed her lips.

-Good night Doctor.

-Good night.

He kissed her hand and he walked away from her without leaving her eyes, then, when he tried to get back into the office, he found himself face to face with Mr. Ogden who had attended the tender scene in silence.

-Hum, , I am sorry I…I am going to retire, they need me at the station for a case that I can not escape.

-I understand, duty comes first.

-My duty is very important to me, I confess, but it is not more important than everything else, not since I almost lost what mattered most to me. Julia will always be my priority you can be sure.

-Well…very well William, so, I don't know why I am opposed to this marriage. I am sure that whatever could happens, my daughter will find a way to marry you. Her stubbornness always win.

He gave him a glance which William replied with a smile just before give a look at Julia, who stood a little further. Mr. Ogden held out his hand he immediately sank.

-Good luck William, you will need it. But I know that you will be happy together. I ask you to always love her the way you do today.

-Thank you,I will, don't doubt about that Sir.

-Richard, if you become my son, call me by my christian's name.

On this words, he left slowly, putting his hand on his daughter's shoudler before kissed her temple.

-This man is perfect to you my love, take care of him and let him take care of you.

Julia nodded and he walked away, without any words. The couple, now alone, exchanged a look and a large smile appeared on the lips of the young woman. Finally they had the right to love and nothing made them happier than this reality.

* * *

So the big day finally arrived, the one where Julia Ogden became the wife of William Murdoch. The sun shone over the city and the happiness was in the heart of all. Ruby had ensured that everything goes well and in the smallest detail. Everything was like clockwork music, until the couple exchanged their alliance, until William drew against Julia tenderly to kiss her, until a young man to the police station number three burst into the church.

-A hostage at the Eaton, it needs you, the guy is really mad.

At this moment, the police officers and constables stood up in a leap, ready to leave the church running. So Julia tenderly caressed the cheek of William and smiled.

-You are asked Detective. Be careful you have a wife at home waiting for you now.

He moved away from her for a second, crossing the eyes of his superior gave him a wink before leaving the place too. William did not move, smiling even wider watching Julia again. His hand slipped on her back to draw her closer to him, gently tilting her to the side.

-William, what are you doing? She whispered, clinging to him with all her strength and feeling his breath on her lips.

-They don't need me this time, after all, it's my wedding. There is no question that I leave the woman of my life waiting for me to run after a bandit. You are my priority Julia.

She just smiled at him and the next moment he kissed her with enthusiasm and passion to the applause of those present.

-And what if we were going to celebrate the wedding Mrs. Murdoch? William threw breathless.

-With pleasure, Mr. Murdoch, the young woman replied before kissing him in turn.

They gently straightened and turned to the guests still present, pressed against each other.

* * *

It was only when they were still alone on the dance floor a few hours later, entwined, that their soft caresses and tender kisses became more urgent and passionate.

-And what if we went to the hotel, my love? wishpered the young man deep in the ear of Julia.

-I do not sleep, she replied, kissing his neck.

-I did not want to sleep, you know, but I can no longer wait for an hour. I need to feel your naked body against mine, taste your skin, sliding my fingers through your undone hair.

-I think you're very enterprising, she said with a teasing smile.

-I can be much more, William whispered before slipping his hand into the femininity of the one who was now his wife.

She stifled a sigh of pleasure, biting her lower lip.

-Come on William, it's been so long that I expect this moment.

-You can not imagine how many times I've dreamed of this moment ... The moment that I'll make you love for the first time.

-And tonight I am yours, as for the rest of ours lives, for better and for ...

-Nothing but the best, William cutted before kissing her, we've been through worse. Starting today, there will only be the best my love.

They shared a glance and a smile and very gently, they kissed languidly. When they regained their breath, William slipped his hand into his wife and pulled her towards the exit of the room, without even glancing neither left nor right. They left the building laughing, they got into a carriage which witnessed the first sighs of pleasure escaping from their throats and the love words whispered in the hollow of the ear. Once at the hotel, it took them superhuman strength not to kiss and caress. On the door of the room, William took Julia in his arms, crossing the doorway without leaving their eyes. The door closed behind them violently and the second after they started dancing for long, interminable minutes, until the morning when they were asleep, one against the other, exhausted but happy.

-I love you, William whispered in Julia's undone hairs as the sun gave them gold flakes, I always loved you.

- I love you too William, replied the young woman closing her eyes while the young man's fingers caressed her skin again, and I will always love you.

-Always, repeated the young man before leaving his lips taste her body again making her laugh out loud, are you ready for another dance Mrs. Murdoch?

-Ready, Mr Murdoch, replied Julia before closing her eyes to feel her husband above her and showing her again how he was crazy in love about her.

END

* * *

Thank you for the kinds words on the others stories, i hope that you liked this one too. I will continue to translate the others as soon as possible ;)

Julia R.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello

thank you, I would like to apologies about the spell errors in this story. I don't use an english software and everytime the autocorrection puts a french words ! So somes words miss letters or they are not at the good place. I just saw that as I have read a part of the story. Well that's doesn't change it , but it is not really good. I will try to be more carefull the next time. Still, thank you for reading and for the reviews ;)


End file.
